finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VI items/Item farming
The following is a list of rare and powerful items the player can farm for in Final Fantasy VI. There are three ways to acquire items - Steal them, win them as drops, or use the Ragnarok Magicite to turn the enemy into an item. Ragnarok can normally only be summoned once per battle, but there is a simple trick to be able to use it over and over until Metamorphose succeeds. The player must summon Ragnarok, then, without any other party member taking action, have Gogo Mimic them to summon Ragnarok again. Gogo can then Mimic himself over and over to keep summoning Ragnarok as long as no other party member takes action. Item Farming Locations Dragon's Neck Coliseum Many otherwise unique equipment pieces can be obtained in greater numbers at the Coliseum, though this often requires sacrificing another unique equipment piece as a wager. Chains of bets to be done to turn poor-quality but unique equipment pieces into stronger ones, such as betting a Red Cap to win a Hypnocrown, two Hypnocrown to win Royal Crowns, then betting the three Royal Crowns to win Genji Helms. More information about what can be won can be found on the main article. The player is advised though that many items cannot be acquired against if lost as bets, and thus must consider if the item they will win is worth permanently giving up their wager. Soul Shrine In the Advance release, the Soul Shrine pits the player against a gauntlet of increasingly difficult and powerful enemies. These enemy groups can consist of any enemy fought in the game, excluding only the enemies fought in the final battle. These enemies will still drop any items they would normally and have the same items to Steal, allowing items that cannot be amassed in any other version of the game to be farmed in the Soul Shrine as long as the player is patient to keep entering until the desired enemies appear. Items X-Potion The enemies Satellite, Nightwalker, Malboro, Lycaon, Enuo, Landworm, Zurvan, and Hexadragon have X-Potions to Steal. The Satellite enemies must be tracked down on the Veldt, as no party member can Steal when it is first encountered and it is a unique enemy, and the Zurvan and Hexadragon are exclusive to the Advance version of the game. The Aspiran, Behemoth and Armodullahan may drop X-Potions. X-Ether In the pre-''Advance'' version of the game, there is no way to farm X-Ethers, as the only enemies that drop them or have them to Steal are bosses. In the Advance version, the Vilia, Magic Dragon and Fiend Dragon in Dragons' Den have them to steal. Elixir Elixirs can be stolen from Magic Urn, Spitfire, Peeper, Great Dragon, and Crystal Dragon. Of these the easiest to farm Elixirs from is the Peeper, as it is absolutely no threat to the party and can be found in groups easier than the other noted enemies. The first two tiers of enemies in the final battle - Visage, Long Arm, Short Arm, and Machine, Magic, Tiger, Power - have Elixirs as common Steals. In the Advance version of the game, the player can replay the final battle several times to farm Elixirs and other items from the bosses. The Apocrypha, Dark Force, Behemoth, Fiend Dragon, Slagworm, Cruller, Still Life, Goblin, Dragon, Landworm, Enuo, Face, Behemoth King, and Level 70 Magic, can be Metamorphosed into Elixirs. But due to the random nature of Metamorphose and its low success rate, it is simpler to steal Elixirs from Peepers and other enemies. Megalixir The Intangir and Magic Urn can be Metamorphosed into Megalixirs. The Land Ray and Kefka have them to Steal. As with the other enemies in the final battle, Kefka can be farmed from in the Advance release where the final battle can be replayed. The Land Ray is a much less effective opponent and a safer, quicker option. Armor Elemental Shields The Ice Shield, Flame Shield and Thunder Shield come in limited quantities, and can only be acquired in bulk through Ragnarok or Dragon's Neck Coliseum. The Flame Shield can be Metamorphosed from Chimera, Bomb, Grenade and Balloon, or won in Dragon's Neck Coliseum by betting the Falchion, a common weapon that can be purchased in Maranda. The Ice Shield can be Metamorphosed from Gorgimera and Test Rider, or won at the Coliseum by betting Crystal Mail, also available in Maranda. The Thunder Shield can be stolen from Muud Suud, or Metamorphosed from Dante and Vector Chimera. The player can also bet the Gauntlet, Genji Glove or Genji Shield in the Coliseum, but as these items are themselves very rare, it is better to get the Thunder Shields firsthand. Thornlet The Thornlet, possessing the best defenses of any helmet at the cost of inflicting Sap status on the wearer, can be stolen from Hidon and Metamorposhed from Siegfried, Behemoth King, Daedalus, and Ahriman. Cat-Ear Hood A powerful helmet exclusive to Relm, it can only be obtained at the Coliseum by betting a Saucer or Impartisan. Gaia Gear When the player first acquires the Blackjack, the Gaia Gear is the most powerful armor that can be obtained for some time, and allows an advantage in the Cave to the Sealed Gate because enemies inside use Earth-elemental attacks, which the Gaia Gear absorbs. It can be stolen from Briareus, an enemy located near Thamasa. Red Jacket A powerful armor for Edgar and Sabin, one can be found in Zone Eater's Belly. Others can be obtained by stealing from Demon or betting a Thornlet in the Coliseum. However the player only needs two, as when bet at the Coliseum the Red Jacket is simply won back as a reward, and thus additional Red Jackets have no use. Snow Scarf The most powerful armor in the game exclusive to Mog and Gau, it can only be won at the Coliseum by betting a Behemoth Suit. Umaro also has a Snow Scarf equipped when he joins the party, but it is impossible to remove it from him. Minerva Bustier A powerful suit of armor exclusive to Celes and Terra. One can be found in Kefka's Tower, additional ones can be stolen from Goddess, stolen or dropped by Tonberries, or won at the Coliseum by betting a Regal Gown, found in Darill's Tomb. The Bustier awards the Regal Gown back when bet at the Coliseum, but while a unique equipment piece the Gown does not have impressive stats and is outclassed by other armor pieces, so its loss is not a great one. Costumes Costumes are a subset of armor exclusive to Strago and Relm. While they are exclusive save for when stolen from enemies, they can be bet in the Coliseum to "upgrade" into each other. The Tabby Suit rewards the Chocobo Suit, the Chocobo Suit rewards the Moogle Suit, and the Moogle Suit rewards the Nutkin Suit. The Tabby Suit can be stolen from Coeurl Cat, the Chocobo Suit can be stolen from Caladrius, Moogle Suits from Misty and Blade Dancer, and the Nutkin Suit from the Rafflesia. The Rafflesia is a unique enemy found first in Owzer's Mansion, and can only be re-encountered on the Veldt. Given the random nature and time to track them down there, the player may wish to forego the Rafflesia and acquire Moogle Suits then bet them to get more Nutkin Suits. The strongest costume, the Behemoth Suit, is dropped by the Behemoth King and Dark Behemoth, the latter exclusive to the Advance version. The Behemoth King reappears on the Veldt and can be fought for more Behemoth Suits, the only way to acquire more. As the Behemoth Suit rewards the Snow Scarf when bet at the Coliseum, which when bet awards the Ward Bangle which is of questionable use, the player only needs to fight the Behemoth King again once if their desire is to obtain the best equipment possible. Imp Equipment The Tortoise Shield is dropped and stolen from the Basilisk, or by betting the Reed Cloak in the Coliseum. The Saucer can be stolen from Tumbleweed. The Reed Cloak can be won from Sprinter and stolen from Tyrannosaurs. The Cactuar, Tonberry and Tonberries can all be Metamorphosed into the four pieces of the Imp Equipment. The player can also bet the pieces at the Coliseum to win others - betting the Reed Cloak awards the Tortoise Shield, and betting the Tortoise Shield awards the Saucer. Genji Equipment The Genji Shield is normally a unique shield, but more can be acquired at Dragon's Neck Coliseum by betting Thunder Shields. As Thunder Shields themselves can be farmed, there is no limit to how many Genji Shields can be obtained. The Genji Helm can be acquired by betting the Royal Crown at the Coliseum. Royal Crowns in turn can be won by betting Hypnocrowns, which can be won via betting Red Caps. There are only two Red Caps in the game and the Royal Crown and Hypnocrown cannot be acquired by other means and are otherwise unique. Thus, the player can win up to four additional Genji Helms via the Coliseum, but there is no way to get any more. The only other two Genji Helms are located in Darill's Tomb and by stealing from Gilgamesh The Genji Armor can be won in the Coliseum by betting Nutkin Suits, which can be farmed as described higher up the page. Thus the player can acquire as many suits of Genji Armor as they wish. Weapons Ultima Weapon and Ragnarok The enemies Rest and Lady in the third tier of the final battle have one of the weapons to Steal. In the Advance release the player can repeat the final battle to amass several of these items. The Ragnarok can then be bet at the Coliseum to win the Lightbringer, one of the strongest swords in the game. Holy Lance The Holy Lance can be acquired by betting the Murakumo in the Colisum. The Murakumo in turn, along with many other katana-type weapons which can be bet to gradually "upgrade" into the Murakumo, can be farmed from enemies to allow many Holy Lances to be acquired. The simplest way to get more Murakumo is to steal Masamunes from Yojimbo and bet them to win Murakumo. The Holy Lance is otherwise acquired by defeating the Holy Dragon. While the Holy Dragon is fought on the Veldt, it technically does not "drop" the Holy Lance, the player receives the Lance with an accompanying message in the field after the battle. Thus, fighting the Holy Dragon on the Veldt does not allow the player to farm Holy Lances. Impartisan The Impartisan can be won from Tyrannosaurs, stolen from Greater Mantises, and like the other pieces of Imp Equipment, Metamorphosed from the Cactuar, Tonberry and Tonberries. At 253 battle power it is the strongest weapon that can be farmed in large numbers, making it optimal for Throwing. Poison Rod The Poison Rod is only available for purchase in one location, Narshe in the World of Balance. They can be stolen from and dropped by Twinscythe in the World of Ruin. The Poison Road is one of only three poison-elemental weapons in the game and the only one compatible with Throw. Magus Rods and Healing Rods One of the best Rods in the game, outclassed only by the Stardust Rod in the Advance release, the player can acquire three by betting a Healing Rod at the Coliseum. Two Healing Rods can be found in the game, one in Tzen in the collapsing mansion in the World of Ruin, the other at the Espers' Gathering Place. There is no other way to acquire more Healing Rods if the player bets both of them to get more Magus Rods. Relics Ribbon Ribbons can be Metamorphosed from Misty, Cherry, Pandora, Coco, and Level 80 Magic. Safety Bit Safety Bits can be Metamorphosed from Level 90 Magic, Holy Dragon, Lunatys, Alluring Rider, Baalzephon, Clymenus, and Level 60 Magic. Cursed Ring The Cursed Ring can be Metamorphosed from Ahriman, Daedalus, and Behemoth King. It can also be won at the Coliseum by betting the Cursed Shield, but this is not advised as the Cursed Shield cannot be acquired in any other way and becomes the Paladin Shield, arguably the best shield in the game which itself cannot be obtained through other methods. Guard Bracelet The Guard Bracelet can be Metamorphosed from the Holy Dragon and Alluring Rider, won at the Coliseum by betting a Hero's Ring, or stolen from Fiend Dragons Lich Ring The Lich Ring, like the Cursed Ring, can be Metamorphosed from the Ahriman, Daedalus, and Behemoth King. They are also dropped by the Abaddon. Miracle Shoes The Miracle Shoes can be Metamorphosed from Veil Dancer, Amduscias, and Blade Dancer. They can also be won at the Coliseum by betting a Rename Card. Dragon Horn The Dragon Horn is won at the Coliseum by betting a Celestriad, Ward Bangle, Gold Hairpin, or Safety Bit. Great Dragons can drop them. Muscle Belt and Crystal Orb The only way to acquire more than one Muscle Belt is to Steal them from Glasya Labolas. No enemies other than bosses have the Crystal Orb as a drop, steal or Metamorphose item, but they can be won in the Coliseum by betting Muscle Belts. Celestriad The Celestriad can be stolen from Galypdes and dropped by the Brachiosaur. Given that the Brachiosaur is one of the most dangerous enemies in the game, the Galypdes is the safer method for farming them. Soul of Thamasa The Soul of Thamasa is one of the few relics that cannot be Metamorphosed or dropped by any enemy, nor can it be won in the Coliseum. The only possible way to get more than one is to encounter a Glutturn in the Soul Shrine that has one to be stolen, but the Glutturn is the only enemy that has them to steal. Hero's Ring The Hero's Ring can be bought at the Auction House for 50,000 gil each. Otherwise, the player can bet Guard Bracelets at the Coliseum to obtain them. Growth Egg and Tintinabulum Growth Eggs can be Metamorphosed from Vasegiatta, Marchosias, and Galypdes. They can also be acquired at the Coliseum by betting a Tintinabulum. The player can normally acquire two in the game, others must be won from Tonberries, Metamorphosed from the Stray Cat, or by betting Miracle Shoes or Megalixirs at the Coliseum. Genji Glove Genji Gloves can be Metamorphosed from Samurai and Yojimbo, or stolen from Dragons. Merit Award The only way to acquire the Merit Award is to bet the Cat-Ear Hood or Excalipoor at the Coliseum. Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Miscellaneous Category:Gameplay Elements